


Bitter Bite

by Luya



Category: OC - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha - Freeform, Chimeras, Claws, Creatures, Experiments, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hunters, Kanimas, Kitsunes, M/M, Monsters, OC Story, OCs - Freeform, Original Characters - Freeform, Self-Indulgent, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural Hunters, Tags May Change, True Alphas, Vampires, Warnings May Change, Wendigos, Werecoyotes, Werejaguars, Werewolf, Werewolves, beta, fangs, full wolf shift, ghouls/ghosts, omega - Freeform, teen wolf dynamics, wolf - Freeform, wolf hunters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 00:25:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luya/pseuds/Luya
Summary: The Vallejos and Paneros haven't always been rivals.The Vallejos are a pack of supernatural creatures that hold power over the town of Alderbrooke. They're kind and caring, and have a reputation of benevolence for their town. Very few know they are not human - only those who work tightly with the mayoress, Nikki Vallejo, knows that her and her family are werewolves. The conflict between them and the Paneros is expected.The Paneros are a pack of werewolves, full stop. They frown on other supernatural creatures, even other werewolves existing in their town of Oasis Mountains, which resides at the bottom of a mountain, barely eleven miles away from Alderbrooke. Irvin Panero rules with an iron fist, and everyone knows what they are and what they can do. They are in no way like the Vallejos - cruel and stone-hearted, with no love for anyone but themselves.So when Thyra Donoghue shows up at the Vallejos' door, fifteen years old, wailing that the pack of Oasis Mountains mercilessly murdered her family and she wants revenge, of course Alderbrooke's pack declares war. It's against the rules to murder innocents.But are the Donoghues as innocent as everyone thinks?





	1. Donoghues' Demise - Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> hi thanks for clicking on this
> 
> this is mostly a very self-indulgent story based off the teen wolf universe (it has teen wolf's a/b/o dynamics, e.g. true alphas, wendigos, werecoyotes, etc etc) and I found myself more dedicated to it than any of my fanfics so yep lol
> 
> I'm starting off with Donoghues' deaths so yeah angst already but I just wanted to clarify some things before I jump right in lol

All Thyra remembered waking up to was the screams of her family. Instantly she sat up, throwing back her bed covers and swinging down from the bunk bed. On the bottom bunk, her little sister by three years, Crystal, was sitting up, rubbing her eyes. The twelve year old wasn't quite waking up as fast as Thyra was. Thyra put a finger to her lips and opened the door, narrowing her blue eyes. With a lot of concentration, she could hear the barks of the dogs outside and the cats meowing from across the street. She could even hear her snake in his viv hissing as he predictably slithered into the makeshift den (made out of a Quality Street bin - Thyra's father was very creative) to hide from whatever was going on. But she didn't need to listen that well - her parents were screaming the words. Next to her room was her older sister's, Briar's, and there was a corner between the two doors, so Thyra didn't miss when the blonde opened her door and worriedly peered out too, meeting her sister's eyes. Together they listened in. Thyra could vaguely feel Crystal pulling at her back to let her out, too, but the teenager wasn't moving a muscle.

"Please, don't do this. We can give you anything you want!"

"I want you all dead. Your family poses a threat to mine - you know how I feel about supernaturals, not to mention  _hybrids._ " 

Thyra sucked in a sharp breath. All three girls had been teased, called 'mutts' and 'hybrids' all their lives, only because their father was a wendigo and their mother a werewolf. It wasn't their fault the two fell in love, but apparently it meant that this woman - Thyra identified the voice as a woman's voice - wanted them dead. For whatever reason, Thyra couldn't piece together. There was a loud crash which yanked Thyra out of her thoughts, and before either of her sisters could move she was flying down the stairs. She'd heard the familiar hiss-like growl of her father shifting, and then what sounded like fighting. She also heard an inhuman howl, which inevitably came from her mother. Thyra threw open the living room door and stared. 

There her mother was, under the table, snarling and spitting in half-wolf form, her eyes glowing bright yellow. In front of her - Thyra could hardly believe her eyes - stood Luna Makenzie, of the Panero pack. Could you even call them the Panero pack? They were just  _the_ pack. Course, there was one in Alderbrooke too, but Thyra didn't consider them a pack. She'd never even seen their faces on the internet before. Her eyes shifted to the other side of the room, where a boy barely older than her stood on the sofa, half-shifted and snarling down at her father. When she listened, she could hear five heartbeats downstairs and...three upstairs. Oh god.

Thyra was conflicted. Her sisters or her parents? Briar could protect Crystal and hold off against one enemy, but she hadn't fully completed her training. She could probably use Thyra much more than Mum and Dad could. Little did Ty know that was the one biggest mistake of her life, choosing to run up the stairs, shifting into her adolescent reddish-brown wolf and throwing herself into her room. She found that was a waste of time - the heartbeats were coming from in here, but now she couldn't see or hear anyone. The room was empty.

Or so she thought. Lifting her pink nose to sniff, a wave of blood instantly hit her nose. Seeing better in this form than her other one, she scanned the room...and saw the form of her eighteen year old sister sprawled on the floor. Thyra didn't even register her shift, but the next thing she knew she was next to her sister, wailing and shrieking and screaming her name, tears running down her face one after the other, never stopping. Memories of her and Briar from the years came flying back to her. She figured it was the type of thing you see in movies or read in books, but honestly? They probably got it accurate. When someone is lying dead in front of you, all you can think about is the good times you had with them...

~

_"That's a ridiculous idea," Briar scoffed, folding her arms as the two stood outside the tent. It was Crystal's eleventh birthday, and they'd gone camping, just like they did every year. Today Briar and Thyra were stood outside the tent at five a.m., plotting ideas to make this birthday special._

_Thyra glared back, almost challenging her sister. "Ridiculous it may be, but when have I ever come up with something so good? She'll love it, I'm sure." Thyra smiled as she saw the walls in Briar's hazel green eyes breaking down. The young adult couldn't resist either of her baby sisters, even if neither of them were really babies anymore. Sighing, Briar reached her hands up to rub her temples. "Fine. Fine. But if we get kicked off the campsite, that's on your head!" She pointed an accusatory finger at Thyra, and it took but a second for the two of them to dissolve into a fit of giggles as they ran off to each tent surrounding them, gathering as many people as they could to sing 'happy birthday' to Crystal once she woke up._

_Granted, nobody was happy to be awake at five a.m., but Crystal had been such a ray of sunshine so far that they all gladly agreed when they learned it was for her._

~

A sudden anger rushed through Thyra, which finally sedated her tears and gave her enough strength to stand up. Her night shirt had torn when she'd shifted, and she stood there butt naked, but that was the least of her worries right now. She had to stop this fight before she lost anyone else. Looking around, Thyra searched desperately for Crystal, but the girl was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, her bedroom door burst open. She stared, and there stood her mother, face swelling and bruised, cuts all over her body and also naked. Despite the circumstances, Thyra felt a blush creep to her face, and she wanted to cry. She always felt this way when somebody walked in on her naked, or saw her naked once she shifted back in the park just down the road from a nice run with Briar.

 _Which won't be possible anymore,_ she thought sadly, before shaking her head. Here her mother was, bleeding out, and all she could think was about herself and how sorry she felt for herself. Balling her hands up into fists, Faith ran into her mother's arms. She hated it - skin against skin. She never thought her sexuality would come into place more than it did here. Quickly, she yanked away and stared at her mother, her voice a pitiful whisper. "Why aren't you healing?" Her hand lifted and she gently touched a nasty cut on her mum's forehead. Her mum, Tara, pulled away with a painful hiss.

"I don't know. I think she laced her claws with some form of wolfs-bane. It's not affecting her, so I have no idea." Tara's still glowing eyes drifted to where Thyra had been stood moments before, and she drew in a breath. Then, in a broken voice, she exhaled,  _"Briar."_

Seeing your child dead like that...Thyra couldn't imagine how Tara must be feeling. She'd outlived her eldest child. Well, Ty felt similarly. She'd just outlived her elder sister, and she assumed her younger sister too. Crystal was nowhere to be found. Only the smell of Crystal's blood indicated that she had been here. Thyra could do nothing but assume the worst. "And Crystal," she whispered delicately, lowering her eyes to the ground.

Tara shook herself out of what seemed to be a recollection of events, just like Thyra had experienced. Must be a family thing. Quickly, Tara grabbed Ty's shoulder. "It's the Panero pack. That Luna talks too much - Irvin sent them to kill us because a wendigo and a werewolf shouldn't be mated, and you shouldn't exist, or you're powerful or whatever...I just need you to get out of here. I can't lose you too." Tears shone in the yellow eyes, and Thyra couldn't help but have mixed feelings. She was broken because her sisters had just died, and her father was still in danger, and she was scared because she didn't want to die, and worried because her mother was asking her to leave, but relieved because those tears in Tara's eyes weren't caused by her. Thyra shook herself. "No! I can't leave you, I can't just leave you to die-"

"Thyra!" Tara's voice made Thyra still. Only an alpha could force submission, but to Thyra, Tara was an alpha of sorts. Just not officially. "You have to find Alderbrooke. Go find the Vallejo pack. They'll take you in, they'll help you get revenge. Promise me you'll avenge them!" The hardness of Tara's voice was different. Her mother was patient, funny, and kind. She was not the type to give orders, or wish revenge on someone. She hated violence, and she hated liars. Thyra knew that better than anyone. So if Tara was making her promise vengeance, then...

She nodded, setting her jaw and squaring her shoulders. "I promise," she growled. The Panero pack wouldn't live longer than the next decade if Thyra had anything to say about it. Tara released her daughter's shoulder, her own sagging a little. "Good. I'm going to go back down there and distract them in the living room. You have to make a break for the door. Shift into your fur and run. Run until you're safe, and don't stop running until you find Nikki Vallejo." Tara's voice cracked on the last word, and again she wrapped her daughter into a hug.

"I'll always love you, T.D. And don't worry about us. We will make it out alive, and I will see you again."

It felt like an empty promise, but the girl nodded. She snuck out her room after her mother, leaving the rotting body of her sister behind. She wished so dearly she would be escaping with someone - someone to keep her sane on the journey to Alderbrooke. But her sisters were dead - and she was going to learn to accept that, she knew.

Tara suddenly gave an angry roar, shifted into a full wolf, and took the steps in one bound. The minute her mother disappeared round the corner, Thyra dropped to all fours, shifted, and ran.

~

It had been seven o'clock at night when she'd left, and only now was daylight breaking, which Thyra knew meant it was about four a.m. Dawn broke at four a.m. At least last time she'd checked on the weather app on her phone, it had been four. Maybe it was five now. Who knew, and who cared? She sure as hell didn't. Her eyes glowed a vicious dark magenta - a mixture of her mother's yellow and her father's cloudy grey lavender eyes. She knew her eyes would turn a bright violet if she ever killed an innocent. By the time she arrived at Alderbrooke, she could feel something different about her eyes. She'd been blacked out for the entire journey - had she attacked someone in her anguish?

The minute she saw the sign, she shifted. It was seven a.m., and the town was going to start waking up. Thyra was nude, and she just wanted to get to the Vallejos' house, have a shower, and then start plotting her elaborate revenge. 

She trudged heavily through the town, gaining a few horrified glances from early birds, and mothers covering their toddlers' eyes. Thyra didn't care. She just wanted warmth. And finding the Vallejos' house wasn't hard. She had no idea what they smelled like, and she'd ran eleven miles not knowing how she was going to find them, but the minute she saw a middle-aged woman exit a grey house with a friendly-looking porch and pretty lawn, she clicked. That must be her. She felt odd, as if she was being pulled towards the woman to bare her neck and beg for entrance to her pack. Which meant, she guessed, she was in the presence of an alpha. A strong one, at that.

Thyra dragged herself up to the gate, throwing it open wide. The woman turned around in surprise, greying black eyebrows raised. A ginger-brown haired man stood behind her, his hair also greying. Nikki Vallejo was the woman, undoubtedly. Ty didn't know who the man was, and had no care. Once she reached their side, she fell on her knees, no doubt scraping them.  _Hard._

"Please...my family..."

Moments later she felt a shadow cast beside her, and she looked up. Nikki was crouched beside her, in a prim suit, no doubt headed to work. Suddenly, in the doorway, stood two children, about the same age as Thyra, maybe a year younger. They looked exactly the same, minus the fact one was a boy and one was a girl. The alpha in front of her had a kind face, but was not smiling. Her mouth was set in a thin line, her eyebrows creased as she examined Thyra. Thyra blushed and wanted to cry. She was still stark naked, no doubt piquing Nikki's interest as to why. Finally, the middle-aged woman spoke.

"Your family?"

It was a prompt, and it was all Thyra needed to burst into tears and spill her guts. She could see the horrified expressions of the teenagers behind her and the pitiful one of the man stood, now, behind them, a hand on each of their shoulders, as if to stop his children from running forward and comforting her. Which, she could tell by their eyes as Thyra had always been good at reading people, they  _desperately_ wanted to do.

Nikki's eyes flashed red, and the tears stopped running, and Thyra's eyes flashed violet in return. Nikki sucked in a breath - she clearly hadn't been expecting that. "What are you?" she asked without thinking. Had Thyra been in a better state, she probably would've jerked her head back, frowned, and said 'rude'. But right now, She just stared right back and opened her dry lips, "My father was a wendigo and my mother a werewolf," as if that explained everything. Motors in all of the Vallejos' brains were whirring like mad, she could tell, but still Nikki stood up and offered her hand to Thyra. Ty hesitantly took it and stood up.

"The Paneros have killed an innocent family. As far as I'm concerned, that's a breach of the country's peace treaty." Then, finally, she smiled, which shed some light on Ty's shattered heart. It was the tiniest bit, but Thyra felt her heart skip a beat. Maybe it was because of the motherly instinct behind the smile that reminded her so much of Tara, but still, she pushed it down. It wasn't going to be that easy to fix herself, and she wasn't going to jump at every chance to fix her heart as soon as possible. The Donoghues were a very tight-knit family, and losing all of them in one day was no doubt taking its toll on Thyra. "We will get revenge on them. They are not innocent - everyone knows this - and so we won't feel bad killing them. But I feel as if their punishment should be up to you, Miss..."

"Donoghue." Thyra murmured, hands rubbing the opposite arm across her chest when suddenly she felt a jacket around her. When she looked to her side, the girl stood there, having shed her hoodie. Thankful, Thyra zipped it up and managed the tiniest of grimaces as the girl grinned back at her. On her other side she felt another presence, so she turned. It was the boy, who just smiled as genuinely as he could back at her, and then when she looked back Grayson and Nikki were in front of her. "Thyra Donoghue, I mean." Thyra muttered again, but a little louder this time.

"And I'm going to make their 'punishment' make my family's deaths look like  _child's play._ "


	2. Amidst a Pack War - Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapters will be much longer than the prologue & epilogue!
> 
> I am English and quite good at grammar and spelling, but I apologise if there are any mistakes because I do type pretty fast so some words might have typos...  
> I also proof-read and edit these all by myself so again there may be some mistakes I've noticed that other people might. if so, please comment and let me know!
> 
> also, I spell things the way I think they should be. e.g. 'centre', for me, means the middle of something, and 'center' is like town center. like a leisure center. I'm also English so I'll spell it 'colour' and 'honour' and 'armour' and stuff like that (not that I feel like the word armour is going to come into a modern-day story like this but hey)
> 
> anyway, thanks for reading so far!
> 
> panic attack/rage warning

Amira threw herself out of bed at six in the morning, dark brown eyes bright. Today was Thyra's seventeenth birthday, and the girl hardly celebrated since she'd arrived. Today, though, Amira and her twin brother Rocky had something special planned. They weren't letting this miserable girl go another year without a birthday party.

At school, Amira and Rocky spent a lot of time with a lot of different people. They had just finished their first year of college - luckily, all three had gotten into the same one even if they were in different blocks because of what they studied - and already Amira had countless friends. They weren't exactly mutual friends she shared with Thyra, however Thyra could match their names to their faces. At least, Amira hoped she could. She'd be getting a lot of 'happy birthday's from strangers if she didn't. Amira chuckled lightly at the thought and she threw off her brother's shirt (quite often she stole them to sleep in mainly because they reached down to her thighs) and pulled on a tank top and jeans. Nikki had turned her old office into a room for Thyra. It was sparsely decorated, but it did have a picture she'd once printed off from the internet of five people, one of them easily recognisable as a preteen Thyra, at a theme park in Great Yarmouth, laughing. The man in the photo was playfully punching a blonde girl, and the picture hung loosely above Thyra's mirror. Amira could only guess they were her parents and sisters, but she never asked. Family was always a tense subject to bring up in Thyra's case, because it only made her hate towards the Paneros grow.

Amira hated them too. She'd become best friends with Thyra, and could easily say the girl was like the sister she never had. Rocky and TD (as the two had learned that was her nickname) had become inseparable too, but Amira thought there was something more than just sibling friendship. Regardless, today she had a job to do. And that was to throw her best friend a birthday party.

She threw open the door, face blank. Rocky would no doubt make a comment on how she hadn't put any makeup on yet, but honestly she just wanted to get to his room without showing that she still had his favourite shirt. He'd probably be more focused on getting that back than on TD, and Amira wasn't having that.

Heart pounding excitedly in her chest, Amira rapped viciously on her brother's door. Minutes later it swung open, a grumpy look on the boy's face. His fawn hair was a mess, and he had sleep in his eyes. "Amira! It's ten past six! Go back to bed," he groaned, beginning to close the door until his twin impatiently wedged her foot between the door and the door frame. With another angry groan, he swung the door open again, folding his arms. "Fine! What do you want?" His facial expression softened when his brown eyes met his sister's. She was glowing with excitement. Then his eyes widened, and he slapped his forehead, as, in unison, the two exclaimed, "TD's birthday!"

The next four hours were a rush. Nikki had escaped early in the morning to deal with mayoral duties - _wise decision, Mom,_ Amira remembered thinking - so the twins, after Amira had applied a decent amount of makeup and brushed her hair and Rocky had woken himself up with coffee and gotten changed, bothered their father with the preparations. Grayson was forced to drive them down the road with tons of party decorations and food packed into the Land Rover to a hall Amira and Rocky had booked with their own money - how much had that cost them again? - and then forced to help them prep.

Tables surrounded the room, and on one of them perched a white cake with two candles. One was in the shape of a '1' and the other in a '7'. Rocky had felt especially good about himself after baking that cake and picking out the candles, so Amira didn't point out that picking out candles that spelled the age of the birthday person was common sense these days. He felt too proud of himself for her to ruin it, so she only smiled and laughed along.

After hours of preparations, red and blue decorations hung from the ceiling (after remembering Thyra's insistance she hated colours like pink and purple) and above the entrance was a banner that said 'Happy 17th, TD!', hand-made by Azure, the only one of Amira's friends that was also Thyra's friend. They were like the Three Musketeers. Rocky had his own friend group, though they did all sit together at lunch, as much as Ty insisted she hated being around so many people. Amira was a very social person, and her best friend just...wasn't.

Finally, Grayson told the two he had to go to work. Amira argued, but the man just put up a hand. He wasn't going to fall prey to his daughter's begging a second time that day.

"No, I have to go. I can't be late - you know how Ms White gets," Grayson said with a sense of finality in his tone. To clarify, he flashed his eyes at his children, who dipped their heads. They weren't omegas in any sense, but Grayson was the beta. They had to do as he said, father or not. 

"That's fine, Dad. We'll walk," Rocky suggested, and Amira's jaw dropped. She hated physical activity, but Grayson was already nodding and heading back out to the car. With an over-exaggerated groan, Amira dragged herself out the door and began to grumpily walk down the street, her evil twin laughing as he followed her.

~

Rocky was the one to wake Thyra up that morning. It was half ten by now, and that girl could sleep for ages if nobody went in to get her. "Rise and shine, TD!" He chirped happily as he shook the girl's shoulder. Amira had come in too and thrust open the curtains. Sunlight poured in directly onto Thyra's pillow, and she yanked her duvet up over her head with a groan. "Go away." Her voice was partially muffled, but by the tone in her voice, both twins guessed she knew exactly what today was. Rocky glanced at his sister, begging for help through his expression. He would mind-link her to let her know, but Thyra was part of their pack. She'd be able to hear it too.

Amira sighed and strolled over with purpose, throwing back Thyra's duvet. The girl was in a tank top and pajama bottoms, and she curled up with a hiss as the sunlight hit her face. Amira laughed and sat on the bed. "Come on, we're not leaving you in to wallow in self-hate. We've got something planned for you today." At that, Ty raised her head. She narrowed her blue eyes as they adjusted to the sun, then she looked between Amira and Rocky and sighed. There was no way she was getting out of this is both the twins were in on it. Slowly, Thyra sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Well, fine. What is it?"

Amira glanced up at Rocky with an excited grin. She was already in a glittery silver top and black leather leggings with boots that nearly reached her knees. Rocky wasn't dressed like he was going to a strip club (which is exactly what he said when he saw Mira's outfit before they came in to wake Thyra up). Instead he wore a plaid flannel shirt, open with a black shirt beneath it and dark blue skinny jeans (his sister's input). Then he wore a simple pair of trainers. Thyra took in their outfits and shook her head. "No. No way. You did not-"

"We planned a party without telling you!" Amira all but squealed.

Thyra just stared at them, then she got up and began sifting through her wardrobe until she found a ridiculously short white tank top with a gold-studded leather jacket. "This was Amira, I'm guessing?" She turned around, holding up the outfit that didn't match her casual, boyish clothes already. Amira got up and peered at it, then shrugged. "No. I don't remember seeing that." Ty looked down at it in surprise. If Amira didn't get this for her, then who did? Azure, maybe, as some sort of twisted joke of a birthday present?

Rocky raised a hand sheepishly. "I went through all the clothes Amira threw out. Those were too big for her, since, y'know, she's tiny-" "Am not!" "-and thought they'd fit you. You, uh, don't have to wear them." A blush crossed Rocky's face. He felt as if he'd over-stepped a boundary, though the boundaries with Thyra never were clear. Delicately she lifted the shirt and pressed it to her torso, then shrugged, shedding her worn, holey tank top and pulling on the white one instead. Amira squealed. "Stop, you're gonna make Rocky pass out!" But when the girls turned to him, the door was wide open and Rocky was nowhere to be found. The two turned to look at each other, then burst into a fit of giggles.

After about five minutes straight of giggling, Amira finally pulled herself together, still grinning, and picked out a pair of black jean shorts from the dressers, shoving them in Thyra's direction. "Okay, get changed. We can't be late to your own birthday party."

~

**_"Happy birthday!"_ **

Thyra was greeted by a large hall full of people from school. Thankfully, most of them were acquaintances or friends if not best friends, so they weren't all strangers that got an invite to a party and thought they'd go just because they were teenagers and it was a party. After the greeting was finished, Thyra spotted Amira turning up a stereo and suddenly the top forty were blasting from speakers all around the hall, and colourful lights were flying across the floor. Many people were already dancing, drinks in hand. There was a group of people over by the buffet already stuffing their faces with food, and there were another four people heading straight for Mira, Ty and Rocky. Squinting her eyes (she hadn't been allowed to wear her glasses apparently), Thyra identified them as friends. Diesel and Lark, the dynamic non-binary duo, and then Azure and Klay. Thyra plastered on a happy smile as she gained hugs and congratulations and slaps on the back.

Lark thrust a glass of punch into Thyra's hands. "Have you tried the punch? God, I really do love it when Mira hosts parties. Everything's amazing." They winked at Amira and got a twinkling laugh in return, setting the entire group into laughter. Amira's laugh could make the stoniest of people laugh - it was just so happy and pure. Not much had happened to her at all in her lifetime to make her be anything but happy. Diesel elbowed Lark in the side. "What about me? I'm a perfect party host," they pouted, receiving an eye roll from their friend. Thyra laughed. "No worries, Dee. You're almost as good as Mira." Ty paused for effect, then added, "Almost," sending the group into laughter again.

Azure's blue eyes suddenly rounded on Thyra, wide. "TD! Oh my god, I have news for you! I can't believe I forgot!" She then proceeded to ramble on about how forgetful she was and then gave an example of when she'd forgotten to lock the door so her dog escaped and they spent weeks looking for him until finally Caleb Leach had shown up at her door, dog in hand...until finally she got back to the point. "Anyway, I need to tell you! There's rumours going around that the Panero pack is hunting down the last Donoghue! You know, they were really mad you escaped but assumed you were dead. And then Mira's mom declared war, saying she was sick of them killing innocents but they didn't know that the Vallejos had you, and now they know and they're coming here to Alderbrooke to kill you!"

Thyra blinked. Azure was excitable, and spoke way too fast for comprehension, but after a few moments everyone processed it. Klay had gone pale. "Azure," he started, slowly. "When did you hear this?" Azure's face scrunched visibly.

"Two weeks ago, why?"

Thyra could feel her hand clenching around her glass. Distantly, she could hear Rocky worriedly calling her name, and could register seeing her friends' worried faces, but everything had glazed over. The Paneros knew she existed, which ruined the battle plan she'd constructed with Nikki. And if Azure heard this two weeks ago, that meant that if the Paneros were coming to Alderbrooke, they were coming soon or were already here.

A loud smash brought Thyra out of her rage fit. Thankfully, the music played loud enough to cover over it, but there was punch on the ground, and when Thyra looked down there were glass shards cutting into her hand, stuck in her hand and spilling onto the ground with the red of blood. Amira squeaked and shoved Thyra back towards the entryway, shouting at Rocky to clean it up before someone noticed. When they got to the girls' bathroom, Ty's world was spinning. Everything was distant again. A tap was running and her hand suddenly stung. Her eyes flashed violet and she found herself letting out a short growl. She swung with her uninjured arm and connected with Amira's forehead. Her friend staggered back, and only when Thyra saw the blood did she register her claws were out. Breathing heavily, world still spinning and her heart pounding as if she was in a real life horror movie, she sank to the floor, hand still bleeding. "I-I can't breathe-"

"Thyra, Thyra, Thyra-" Amira was repeating her name worriedly, and all Thyra could do was clutch her knees to her chest. She was mentally shrieking, begging for it to be over. The dull ache in the back of her head began to fade, and only when she could raise her head did she register Amira had her arms wrapped firmly around her, whispering comforting words into her ear. "I've got you, you're okay. You're safe, they're not here." Those were along the lines of it.

Hand beginning to heal, Thyra twisted into her best friend's embrace and sobbed.

"I'm not ready, Mimi, I'm not-"

"Not ready for what, TD?"

"I'm not ready to see them again."


End file.
